prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Coat
Red Coat is a character who first appeared in "Blood Is the New Black". She was believed by Mona Vanderwaal and The Liars to be the leader of the "A-Team" and the person who took away the role of "A" from Mona. Throughout Season 3, Red Coat would appear to the Liars before sneaking away. In "Game Over, Charles", She is revealed to be Sara Harvey, who is also The Black Widow. History Season 3 Blood Is the New Black At the end of the episode, Red Coat is seen in a shop. She has black hoodies and black gloves and when she hands them to the cashier he asks if she's "buying these for a team?". Misery Loves Company When Hanna goes to her job interview at the boutique she looks in the window. While looking at her reflection, she sees the Red Coat standing behind her across the street. Hanna turns but the woman is gone. Later, she is attacked by "A", meaning the interview was set up. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno At the end of the episode, we see Red Coat in her lair. She has four bobble heads of the Liars and uses a blowtorch to burn the Hanna dolls head. Dead to Me Emily remembers more from the night she was abducted by the A-Team. She sees a member of the A-Team digging up Ali's grave and screams for them to stop. The member jumps out of the grave and holds her mouth to keep her quiet. She then notices that Red Coat is watching this event take place, before she takes off. Emily tells the girls that she's the one in charge. Hot Water Spencer and Wren are kissing on the sidewalk when Red Coat walks by unnoticed. Later, Spencer is walking home after her date with and sees Red Coat watching her from across the street. Spencer goes after her but she disappears before Spencer can find her. Out of Sight, Out of Mind Emily is waiting in her car at Toby's work and spots Red Coat in her mirror. Red Coat goes inside his workshop but when Emily goes inside, she is gone. I'm Your Puppet Aria sees Red Coat while they are in the morgue. She chases her but she flees into the elevator before Aria can catch her. A DAngerous GAme It is revealed that neither Mona nor Toby know the identity of Red Coat. Spencer, as "A", sets up a party at the Thornhill Lodge at the request of Red Coat so they can meet. Aria, Hanna, and Emily sneak into the Lodge to keep an eye on everything while Red Coat flies in in a plane. Spencer and Toby sneak outside in order to find out who Red Coat is without her knowing. While Mona, Aria, Hanna, and Emily are inside, someone locks them inside and sets fire to the Lodge. Spencer sees Red Coat but loses her in the fog. Hanna is still inside the lodge, now unconscious, but is pulled out by the girl in the red coat. Hanna is face to face with Red Coat and she sees Alison DiLaurentis. Season 4 'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e Her burned coat is recovered from the lodge by the firemen. Toby and Spencer go back to the lodge later to look for it. Later, a mysterious woman in a black veil shows up Darren Wilden's funeral and is later revealed to be wearing a burned Ali mask, revealing that she is Red Coat. Turn of the Shoe Someone in a black hoodie and Ali mask attempts to strangle Mona in her car. Mona manages to break free and gets out of the car, while the person attempts to run them down. Seeing as how Red Coat lost her coat briefly from the fire and wears the Ali mask, it can be assumed that this was likely her. Under the Gun Emily is taken to the police station and questioned by Tanner about a video she received. The video featured Red Coat wearing an Emily Mask and holding a sigh that says "Guilty". This means Red Coat has attained a new coat. Crash and Burn, Girl! It is revealed by Nigel Wright that CeCe Drake set up a fake private flight plan for Red Coat in "A DAngerous GAme". CeCe paid Nigel to cover her tracks. It is later revealed that CeCe Drake was actually "A". Into the Deep Red Coat walks up on the DiLaurentis lawn and waits for Mrs. DiLaurentis to turn off the lights. Once she does, Red Coat begins heading towards the house and goes to a gate on the side of porch. She then begins to drill the gate open and pulls it off its hinges. The Mirror Has Three Faces Hanna goes to the DiLaurentis house looking for Emily. While she is there, Red Coat enters a room inside the house. Hanna goes to Alison's old room and looks at her jewelry and things. She comes upon a music box and begins playing it, when Red Coat appears in the mirror but walks away unnoticed. Bring Down the Hoe CeCe is in Ezra Fitz's lair on the phone. As the camera pans away we see that a red coat is draped over a chair, meaning CeCe is in possession of a coat herself. At the Hoedown, Emily spots Red Coat coming down the stairs and she and Spencer follow her outside. They believe she's ran off and attempt to follow her in a hay ride truck. However, she's actually in the hay. They spot her in the back and recover her coat but she's already gone. Later, we see CeCe outside Ezra's apartment in her black hoodie, but with the blonde hair curled and flowing and she's also wearing heels and jeans, meaning it was most likely her at the Hoe Down. Now You See Me, Now You Don't The girls see Red Coat running into the Sawmill where Emily is being held. They follow her inside and she stops the Saw. At this point, another Red Coat appears on the stairs, wearing the Ali mask. Aria chases the masked Red Coat, while Spencer goes after the other. The one Spencer is chasing leads her to a lair and she believes it is Alison. The one Aria is chasing runs upstairs and gets cornered by Aria, who fights with her, eventually kicking her mask off. She is CeCe Drake. CeCe pushes Aria into the wall and tries to escape on a rope, which breaks and sends CeCe plummeting to the ground. It is later revealed that it was CeCe who locked Emily inside and she is "A". However, she was not the primary Red Coat and that Red Coat is her ally. Season 6 FrAmed "A" is inside her lair, watching the gallery preparation from a security camera, when someone buzzes to come in. She buzzes them in and in walks Red Coat, who takes a seat beside her. Later, Red Coat is seen spying on Ashley Marin and Ella Rose from outside Ashley's window. In the ending, "A" prepares something in the trunk of her limo. She gets into the backseat of the car and knocks on the window. The driver lets it down and we see that its Red Coat. She hands "A" an envelope with two tickets to prom. Game Over, Charles Red Coat walks into Radley to prepare an explosive for CeCe Drake to blow up Radley, as the Liars watch from a computer screen. The Liars are shocked to see that Red Coat is still around, as they believed it was Alison and CeCe. CeCe reveals that she kept seeing a blonde in a red coat and thought it might be Alison. So she began using a decoy to trick the Liars. The night of the lodge fire, Red Coat got off the plane and goes off into the woods. CeCe walks up behind her and she takes off her mask to reveal Sara Harvey. Later, The Liars run into Radley and see Sara dressed in the Red Coat. She tells them to leave but they ignore and Spencer shuts off the device. When Ali tells them CeCe is going to the roof, Sara attempts to run but Emily grabs her and punches her. The Gloves Are On Spencer reveals what happened to Sara that night at Radley. After Emily punched Sara, Sara, still dressed in her Red Coat, got back up, but upon doing so, accidentally grabbed onto an electrical box, which then electrocuted her body and caused damage to her hands, as the Liars stood in shock. Emily attempted to run over, but Alison told her not to touch Sara, to avoid electrocution herself. Appearances Notes *It is revealed in "Game Over, Charles" that there are three Red Coat's: **Sara Harvey is one of the masked Red Coat's and "A's" ally. She initially wore the disguise to distract the Liars, but is currently the only Red Coat. **Alison DiLaurentis is the good Red Coat, who watches over the girls and tries to help them. **CeCe Drake is one of the masked Red Coat's and the one who locked Emily inside the Sawmill. *It can be assumed that the masked Red Coat lost her coat in "Bring Down the Hoe", which is the last time she has appeared until "FrAmed". *It is also assumed that the second Red Coat's coat burned in the fire at Thornhill. *It is never established who is who every time but some can be assumed: **The "A-Team" Red Coat purchased the hoodies in "Blood is the New Black". **Hanna's interview in "Misery Loves Company" was a set up so it can be assumed that it was the A Red Coat whom she saw across the street. **It was Sara burning the bobblehead of Hanna. **Emily saw Sara in "Dead to Me". **In "I'm Your Puppet," the body the Liars were investigating was there from "A" so it would make more sense that it was Sara getting off the elevator, as opposed to Alison. *Many fans assume that the bad Red Coat is the same person as The Black Widow. This was proven true. *Red Coat's identity was revealed in "Game Over, Charles". *Red Coat has presumably lost her coat twice. In "'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e", a burned red coat is recovered from the lodge and, in "Bring Down the Hoe", Spencer and Emily take her coat, which she loses in the hay. *It is unknown if it was her watching Aria and Ezra in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" or Alison. *It is unknown whether it was Sara or CeCe at the Hoedown, as later CeCe is seen in the pants and heels Red Coat wears. Only this time she's in a Black Hoodie, implying that it was her at the Hoedown and she retreated to the black hoodie after losing the coat. *It is unknown if Sara ever visited Mona or if that was all CeCe and Mona just saw her as Red Coat. *It is unknown if CeCe and Sara shared the identity of Red Coat or if it was only Sara, as Sara says to Charlotte "Mona thinks she's about to see you..." which would imply that Charlotte was the original Red Coat and the one Mona was talking to and then Sara took over, however it seems as thought Charlotte was mostly wearing the hoodie during Season 3 and Season 4. Gallery RedCoat3x02.png RedCoat3x16.png RedCoatTorch3x17.png RedCoatCemetery.png RedCoat3x20.png RedCoat3x21.png RedCoat3x23.png RedCoatLeaves3x23.png SaraHarveyPlane3x24.png RedCoat4x01.png RedCoat4x09.png RedCoat4x10.png RCAli4x12.png CharlesAndRedCoat6x08.png RedCoatCharles6x08.png RedCoatWatches6x08.png RedCoatTickets6x08.png SaraIsRedCoat6x10.png SaraLodgeRC6x10.png SaraHarveyRedCoat6x10.png SaraAtRadleyRC6x10.png SaraElectrocuted6x13.png RedCoatReveal.png SaraRedCoatStill.png 610 Red Coat is Sara.jpg Red Coat and A.jpg Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Red Coat Category:Disguises